prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM06
is the 6th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 641st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Ichika is head over heels in love with her next door neighbour, Kenjou Akira. When Akira and Ichika go shopping to buy chocolate, it is taken by Bitard. So Ichika takes Akira to the patisserie to make their own chocolate for Akira's younger sister... Major Events *Kenjou Akira transforms into Cure Chocolat for the first time. *Bitard appears for the first time. Synopsis Kenjou Akira, is a high school student who has just moved into the house next door to Ichika's. Ichika falls in love with Akira at first sight thanks to his cool looking appearance. Himari, Aoi and Yukari all rush over to Ichika's house to find out who the mysterious boy was. At the same time, Akira comes out on her balcony and asks Ichika if she knows any shops that sells chocolate. Ichika asks Himari if she knows any, who quickly flips through a book until she finds the store. Himari and the others decide to leave Ichika with Akira, who head out to the shopping district. Akira and Ichika make it to the store where Akira buys the chocolate and also lets Ichika pick one as a thank you present. Afterwards, the two are looking over the town when Akira tells Ichika that she wants to buy chocolate for her younger sister, Miku, who is hospitalized. However, Bitard appears and takes Akira's chocolates. Ichika dives into a nearby bush and becomes Cure Whip, but fails miserably in getting the chocolate back. Ichika is disappointed with herself for not getting the chocolate back, but so she can be with Akira still, she suggests that they make the chocolate themselves. Along with Himari, Aoi and Yukari, Akira and Ichika do just that and makes a chocolate dog as Pekorin and Chourou watch over them. Akira says it looks cute, catching Ichika, Himari and Aoi off guard as they thought he would say "cool" instead. Himari and Aoi realize that Akira is actually a girl. Just as they finish the final chocolate dog, Bitard attacks again. To protect the chocolate, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip, surprising Akira. However, Whip is easily defeated, and de-transforms, surprising everyone. This causes Akira's feelings of protecting Ichika to ignite, letting her transform into Cure Chocolat when the dog chocolate glowed. Chocolat easily drives Bitard away by using her new found powers. That night, Ichika decides to confess her love to Akira and when her father pops up, Akira reveals that she is actually a girl, much to Ichika's shock. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Bitard Secondary Characters *Usami Genichirou *Kenjou Miku (flashback) Trivia *The opening features scenes from Pretty Cure Dream Stars!, focusing on Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **The ending also featured scenes from Pretty Cure Dream Stars!, depicting all three teams along with Sakura and the Mofurun Cupcakes that the current Cures have baked. *Cure Chocolat's character song, Chocolat・Etoile, is heard in this episode. *In the episode preview, Ichika's face is red but in the actual episode, her face does not turn red. KKPCALM06_-_Ichika's_red_face.png|Ichika's face in the preview KKPCALM06_-_Ichika_OK.png|Ichika slightly blushing in the episode Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM06/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Episodes